1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic transmission gear selector mechanisms. In particular, the invention pertains to a parking lock mechanism that prevents movement of the vehicle driveline when the gear selector is in the park position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patentschrift DE-PS 32 41 789 describes a continuously variable conical pulley automatic transmission having a parking ratchet drivably connected to the secondary pulley and actuated by a rod and force accumulator substantially of the kind described in German Patentschrift DE-PS 35 37 091.
The rod connection to the spring-loaded actuating sleeve, which can be displaced perpendicularly to the plane of the parking pawl, is expensive to produce and to assemble.